fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 86
Erza vs Erza (エルザ vs. エルザ Eruza vs. Eruza) is the 86th episode in the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on July 2, 2011. As soon as Erza Scarlet and Erza Knightwalker meet each other, they start fighting. While they fight, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Charle go looking for Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell, whose Magic power has been sucked out by Byro. Synopsis Gray and Erza arrive just in time to save Lucy and the cats from being killed by Erza Knightwalker and her guards. The guards are surprised to see another Erza and initially thinks that Gray is Gray Surge. Gray interrogates the guards for the location of his friends by attacking them with his magic. Knightwalker is able to dodge his attack and is about to strike him when Erza intervenes. As the two Erzas begin to battle, the group hears Natsu's voice and thinks that he and Wendy is nearby. Erza tells Gray to go ahead and Gray follows her, freeing Lucy from her handcuffs and leaving with the cats. Erza and Knightwalker are able to wound each other and Knightwalker comments that she never thought that the one who stops her will be herself. Erza agrees and the two Erza introduces themselves to each other. Knightwalker challenges her counterpart and, changing her spear into Silfarion, charges at Erza. Erza is surprised with her opponent's speed and requips into her Flight Armor. Knigtwalker is surprised to see that her opponent's speed has multiplied and changes her spear into the Mel Force, attacking Erza and sending her through a wall. Erza initially thinks that Knightwalker is using Requip too but realizes that she is only changing her weapon. Knightwalker then attacks with her Explosion Spear but Erza is able to defend herself by requiping into her Flame Empress Armor. Knightwalker and Erza then explain their Magic to each other and conclude that their Magic's effects are the same. The two Erza then prepare to battle once more. Elsewhere, Gray reveals to Lucy that he and Erza was the Lacrima in the square and that Gajeel was the one who returned them to normal. After returning to normal, Gray and Erza realize that they can not use Magic. Gajeel defeats the guards surrounding them and escapes with the two. As Gajeel is about to give the two something to eat, Edo Gajeel arrives, surprising the two. Gajeel and Edo Gajeel explain the situation to Erza and Gray and gives them the X-Balls, a medicine that allows them to use Magic in Edolas. After hearing Gray's story, the group concludes that Gajeel wasn't affected by the Anima and was sent to Edolas by Mystogan, similar to Lucy. Gray then reveals that Dragon Slayer Magic in Edolas can be used to turn the their friends back to normal. Hearing this, Happy tells Gray that he and Charle knows the location of the Giant Lacrima and Gray asks him to find Gajeel and take him there. Happy immediately leaves and the group continues their search for Natsu and Wendy. The group finds Natsu and Wendy unconscious in a room ahead. Gray makes Natsu and Wendy eat the X-balls that he got from Gajeel (which is also the reason why Lucy is able to cast Magic). Just as he wakes up, Natsu immediately runs out of the room while Wendy wakes up. Wendy reveals the king's plan to destroy Extalia by crashing the Giant Lacrima into it which would kill everyone in Fairy Tail. Elsewhere, Faust and Byro are preparing to put their plan into action in order to have the Exceed's Magical Power and that of the Giant Lacrima's to fuse and cause an eternal rain of Magical Power to the Royal City. Back to the group, Wendy explains the king's plan in more detail just as Natsu returns, panicking after seeing the two Erzas fighting. Gray and Lucy explain the situation to Natsu. Wendy hugs Charle, thanking her for coming to save her. Natsu, Gray and Lucy decide to go and find the king in order to stop him while Wendy asks Charle to accompany her to Extalia, in order to warn them about the king's attack. Charle initially refuses, but agrees after hearing Wendy's words and remembering the kind Exceeds that welcomed her and Happy. Elsewhere, Happy finds Gajeel fighting with some guards. He immediately grabs him and carries him to the Lacrima Island. Just as Gajeel prepares to return everyone back to normal, Pantherlily arrives and attacks the two. Happy is surprised to see that Pantherlily has wings similar to an Exceed's but Gajeel ignores this and tells Happy to stand back while he begins to battle Pantherlily. Gajeel uses his Iron Dragon's Sword to attack but Pantherlily easily dodges the attack and attacks with his enormous sword that is able to fragment the floating island, surprising Gajeel. Meanwhile, Natsu, Gray and Lucy are looking for Faust. While Natsu and Gray bicker with each other as usual, Lucy begins to wonder about the royal city's structure. She tells the two that she would not be surprised to find an amusement park in there and, sure enough, the three arrive at the front of an amusement park. The three see Sugarboy riding the carousel when a ship suddenly falls on them. The group manage to dodge the ship and sees Hughes standing on top of it. The two side then prepares to fight each other. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Erza Scarlet vs. Erza Knightwalker (started) *Gajeel Redfox vs. Edolas Royal Army (started and concluded) *Gray Fullbuster vs. Edolas Royal Army & Erza Knightwalker (started and concluded) *Gajeel Redfox vs. Pantherlily (started) Magic & Abilities used Magic used * * * * * Spells used * * * Category:Episodes